Wedding in Piedmont
by voice of morgoth
Summary: It's Mabel's big day. So why doesn't she feel happy? Pinecest warning.


Mabel steps into the church long before everyone else arrives. She looks at the large, open cathedral as the priest introduces himself. Mabel smiles happily as she walks down the building. She meets up with her family, smiling and filled with tears of joy.

"Grunkle Stan, you're here!" Mabel says as she runs up and gives her great uncle a hug.

"Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Not even a billion bucks?"

"Well… I'd flip a coin."

Mabel elbows Stan playfully as she turns towards her father, who's trying not to cry as he sees his daughter ready to tie the knot.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi. Ready for your big day?"

"Oh, I'm uber, super, duper ready!"

Mabel grins as she walks with her mother and two best friends, Laura and Sofia, to get ready for the wedding. Soon, everyone would be showing up and the ceremony would begin. Mabel was getting married to Greg Swanson. He was kind, passionate, and funny. She doesn't see any reason why she shouldn't have answered yes. Why she shouldn't be here, waiting to seal the deal. But then she hears the door of the church open, and she remembers all the times she's questioned her decisions. She sees him; Dipper Pines, her brother. Seven years ago they were discovered by their parents in a relationship as far more than siblings. They were separated for a year as Mabel went to live in a new city and Dipper waited in Piedmont. Mabel thinks back to when she finally saw him again. But the brother she knew was gone.

"_Dipper!" Mabel shouted as she dragged him into a hug. But he didn't return the hug. Not fully. He lightly patted her back before moving away, as if her very presence was causing him agony._

"_Hey Mabel." Dipper said in a distant voice. He looked away before speaking again._

"_I… it's good to see you." he says._

"_Dipper. Do you want to, I dunno, play games or something?"_

"_Nah. I'm busy… I'll catch you later."_

Mabel watched as her brother walked off. He always walked off after that. He offered a quick excuse, or a random mumble of words as the twins grew distant. Mabel cried many times before she had no more tears to shed. They were separate; the twins were no more.

Dipper moved away to Portland to start on his career in writing while Mabel stayed close to Piedmont. For the first three years of their separation, Mabel tried to find ways to keep her mind and heart occupied, knowing that thinking of her brother would only cause further agony. She kept to her studies and barely talked with Dipper, only seeing him on birthdays or holidays. She remembers when she met Greg three years ago, during her last year of college. How he seemed to make all her pain feel small and far away. Greg and Mabel became the best of friends. But fifteen months ago, Greg asked for more.

"_Hey." Greg said, offering a smile._

"_Howdy." Mabel replied with a smirk._

"_I'm not a cowboy."_

_Mabel laughed at Greg's joke. He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes._

"_So, want to go on a date? Or something?"_

"…_yes. Yes I would."_

Dipper walks over and waves to his parents. He remembers how they told him that he was confused; that he hurt Mabel and dragged her into an abnormal, unhealthy relationship. He remembers when he finally believed them. He pushed Mabel away, not wanting to hurt her any more. He saw here sadness and shame and finally saw what his parents were telling him. That he hurt her and it was all his fault.

"Hi Mabel." Dipper says with a smile.

"So you got my invite, eh broski?" Mabel says with a smirk.

"Of course. I'd never miss this day." Dipper says while offering a handshake. Mabel instead grabs him into a hug. He tenses up slightly before his muscles relax. He wraps his arms around her, holding her creamy, soft skin for the first time in a year. Mabel takes in a deep breath, allowing her brother's cologne to enter her nose. She feels a flutter in her heart that she quickly suppresses as she parts with Dipper.

"So, broski, how's it been?"

"Pretty good. I'm starting to get my books published. Hopefully I can get some of that bestsellers cash before I get old."

"Yeah. Then Greg and I can come and live in your mansion!"

Dipper laughs as he walks with Mabel around the church. But deep in his chest he feels pain. Like a dagger that's been slowly turning in his heart. He puts on a smile for Mabel's sake, not letting her know how he feels. He remembers he also put on a smile when he first met Greg.

"_Greg, eh? Nice to meet you." Dipper said during the Christmas party. Dipper shook the man's hand before speaking again._

"_You're a lucky man." Dipper said as a joke, not realizing it came out sounding like he spoke from experience. Greg laughed, ignoring Dipper's choice of words._

"_Yeah, this Mabel sure is something."_

"_Something awesome!" Mabel shouted as she butted in, laughing with Dipper and Greg. Dipper turned towards her and smiled, happy to be with her again before he buried his feelings._

"So after the ceremony, we've got a nice big party, and then we can get smashed." Mabel says.

"Smashing, eh?" Dipper says in an exaggerated London accent. He stays close despite the nagging in his chest, all but yelling at him to finally tell her he still loves her.

"Well, bro. I'll see you later. I've got to get the dress on."

Dipper waves as Mabel walks away. Once she's out of sight, Dipper's façade drops. He stops smiling and stretches his back before walking back towards the front. Dipper waits by the entrance as Greg and his parents arrive in his car. Mabel's blonde, green eyed fiancé is dressed in a tuxedo as he looks at Dipper. The shimmer of the sun reflects on Greg's glasses as Dipper walks up.

"It's been a while." Greg says.

"I know. So, what's been happening lately? Besides all this."

"Not much. Mabel's got a promotion, and I've got a new job."

"What happened to the last one?"

"Eh, boss had a disagreement with me."

"So, you got in a fist fight."

Greg laughs as he walks with Dipper. Dipper turns towards Greg's parents.

"Who are you?" Greg's father asks.

"Mabel's brother, Dipper. Nice to meet you."

Dipper shakes hands with Greg's parents before he walks into the large church. He stares up and waves at the large painting of Jesus and laughs slightly, much to the annoyance of the church's organist and the priest. Dipper sits down, staring blankly at the altar. He realizes what this all finally means; he'll never be with Mabel again. Dipper grits his teeth and clenches his fists before noticing his mother coming over.

"Hey."

"Hi Mom."

"So, I see you decided to come."

"Of course. I would never miss Mabel's wedding."

"I'm glad. You know how much it means to her."

"Yeah. I need to use the bathroom."

Dipper stands up and stretches before walking away from his mother. He walks through the church, looking at the various paintings and greeting the different strangers, doing everything he can to avoid Mabel. But he spots her in a room, putting on makeup that gives her pink cheeks as her friends fiddle with the large wedding dress. Dipper notices a camera set up in the room and walks over.

"Hi Dipper." Mabel says.

"What's this for?"

"Oh, I was practicing for the wedding pictures."

Dipper backs away and looks down, realizing he stood right where Mabel had marked "groom." Dipper chuckles awkwardly as he walks over to Mabel, who gives him a smile as she looks up.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful."

"What's that around your neck?"

"Oh, this?" Dipper says as he lifts his necklace out.

"Yeah, that."

Dipper slides the necklace out. A yellow, golden pyramid with the eye of providence in the center hangs from the necklace, landing around Dipper's heart.

"It's a good luck charm." he says while jiggling it.

"Neato."

Mabel smiles warmly at Dipper as he's pushed out of the way by Mabel's friend Laura.

"Oh, hi Laura." Dipper says.

"Hey." she says with a smile.

"Do I smell love?" Mabel says.

"Wh-what?" Dipper says, laughing awkwardly.

"I don't know, how about it?" Laura asks half-jokingly.

"No… nah, I'm not looking for anyone right now. I'll see you. Bye."

Dipper walks out of the room and bumps into his father.

"Oh, hey Dad."

"Hello. What are you doing?"

"I was just chatting with Mabel."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Dipper swallows, glad that his father finally trusts him after all this time. Dipper walks down the church and stares at the procession as everyone walks to their places. He sees Greg and his best man give a wave to Dipper. Dipper lifts a hand half-heartedly before walking away. Dipper begins to fully realize the weight of the situation. Mabel was going to be married; Dipper would never feel her love again.

"_Damn it, you disgusting idiot. She doesn't want you! She doesn't need you! Just stop thinking that it'll somehow come back! She's finally getting the life she wants!"_

Dipper finds a seat on the bench with his parents. He waits as the priest begins the ceremony. He watches as his mother goes to be with Mabel. And Dipper feels his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Dipper can't stand it any longer. He stumbles to his feet and walks out of the church. Even with the light rain on his face, he feels hot. Hotter than he's ever felt before. His mind and heart are on fire as he storms out of the building. He can barely think and before he realizes it, he's back at his car. He opens the door and moves in. Safe from the eyes and ears of others, Dipper releases the torrent of emotions buried within. Dipper silently apologizes for his own defective nature, for dragging Mabel down and screwing up her life, for not even being strong enough to watch her walk down the aisle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mabel… I'm so sorry."

The broken man falls to the seat and cries.

"I'm such a fucking freak."

Within the church, Mabel is preparing to walk down the aisle. She sees the happy faces, smiling and filled with tears of joy. She sees Greg, the man who proposed to her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. But she looks around; she looks through the faces, wondering where her brother is. Mabel laughs awkwardly as she tries to figure a way out of the situation. She could simply halt the entire event and make everyone curious and irritated. She could go through with the life changing event without her brother, but she won't. She decides on the only seemingly rational choice.

"Oh… I… I feel…"

Mabel falls over, her face flat on the floor and her butt unceremoniously sticking in the air. The onlookers whisper and gasp before halting the procession. Her great uncle Stan begins laughing at Mabel's position as her parents rush to her aid.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" her mother asks.

"Wee, I'm… just give me a moment. I need some air."

The event comes to a halt as people begin whispering and talking amongst themselves. Mabel takes advantage of the lull in the situation and goes to search for her brother. She looks through every nook and cranny of the church, even going so far as to step into the men's bathroom. She surprises an older man and apologizes for her intrusion before leaving.

"_Where is he?_"

Mabel looks out to the parking lot as the sky begins to turn grey.

"Ugh."

Mabel walks out of the church and goes through the parking lot. She looks around for Dipper's car and spots a lone figure, sitting with his legs dangling out of the side of the vehicle. Mabel walks closer and sees her brother coming into view. Dipper is too deep in thought to notice Mabel coming out of the building. Mabel moves closer and hears Dipper whispering to himself.

"Stupid… dumb, gross…"

"Dipper?"

Dipper looks up, surprised as he closes the pyramid in his hands. Mabel realizes that it isn't simply a good luck charm, but a locket.

"Oh, hey. S-sorry, just needed a breather." he says in an unconvincing voice that trembles on the edge of tears. Mabel walks over and leans down, reaching for her brother's hand. Mabel feels something lightly tap her on the head. She looks up and feels the rain begin to pour.

"Crap."

Mabel opens the back door and shuffles into the car.

"Don't you care about the wrinkles?"

"It's just a stupid dress."

"What?... it's your big day."

"Not that good without my bestest bro with me."

Dipper chuckles sadly as Mabel looks at him in the front mirror. She sees the chains of his necklace hanging around his neck and desires to see what it contains.

"Can I see that? The pyramid?"

Dipper looks at her in the mirror.

"Uh, why? It's just a dumb necklace."

"Dipper… please."

"Mabel… you don't want to… just."

"I do… just hand it over."

Dipper cringes before he removes the necklace. He slowly hands it over to Mabel, cursing himself for hurting her again. Mabel fiddles with the locket before opening it up. The locket opens up and a song begins playing.

"What is this?"

"It's just this song written by my daffy friend from school. Kind of like a male version of you, actually."

"Neat… So, what… what were you saying before?" Mabel asks.

"Nothing… it's nothing."

"Come on, bro. I can't be walking down the aisle if you aren't there to be with me."

"With you… yeah."

Mabel looks into his eyes through the mirror. And it feels like she can see into his soul. She realizes that he still loves her. That after being away for so long, that he still cares about her. That he's willing to part with her forever if it means she can live a normal life. But she does not want it. She looks at herself, covered in a puffy, expensive, overly long wedding dress, and chuckles sadly. She let herself be torn away, carried off by someone she only loved as a friend. She dated and kissed and hugged a man that she only used to cover the hole in her chest for the person she truly loved. She said yes to his proposal even though she wasn't sure herself, even though she looks towards pictures of Dipper and feels the pain and love attempt to rise again. Mabel cannot stand it any longer; the pain and intensity of everything that has happened. She lets out a pained choke and begins crying. Dipper turns to her and lowers his head in shame.

"I fucked it up again." he mutters as he rests his head on the steering wheel.

"No… no, oh God, Dipper. You didn't. You didn't."

Mabel sobs, tears falling down her white dress, as she holds herself in a hug.

"I'll… I'll drive towards the entrance. I'll be there with you."

"Dipper…"

The scraggy haired male looks in the mirror, seeing Mabel staring desperately at him.

"… I… I don't want to go…" Mabel mutters as she shakes her head.

"Mabel?"

"… drive… just drive."

Dipper turns the car on and drives out of the parking lot. He sees the people begin wandering outside, wondering where the bride has gone. Dipper pulls away as the church disappears from view. He drives far away, knowing that the scene has become a hectic mess by now.

"Mabel… where do you want to go?"

"Not… not here… not Piedmont…"

Dipper obeys his sister's command as he drives far away, leaving the city behind. Mabel watches as the life she had for so long fades away with the passing minutes.

"I'm… I'm sorry Dipper… I thought… I thought we… I shouldn't of…"

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault… I'm the freakshow. I screwed everything up for us."

"No… no you… don't say that… don't you say that again…"

Dipper continues driving in silence. It's too much for Mabel; regret for letting the gap between the twins deepen and drive them apart for seven full years. Allowing their family and friends to take control of her life. Allowing Greg to get his hopes up by saying she would marry him. Barely talking with Dipper during the holidays, the small moments they spent together, even though she felt happier than all the other days. Letting him sink into his own despair, believing himself to be a disgusting monster that manipulated her. Mabel continues choking on sobs long past the point of tears. Her eyes are stinging when Dipper pulls up towards to a rest stop along the highway. He turns towards Mabel, eyes filled with worry for his role in causing this.

"Dipper… I shouldn't have done that. Any of it."

"What? What do you mean?" he replies in a voice barely above a whisper, as if he's afraid of shattering Mabel with his voice.

"I… I thought you didn't care… I thought I hurt you… I thought… I thought I lost you…"

"You… you… love me?"

Mabel nods her head rapidly.

"And… now I've gone… fucked everybody up. Greg, his family, Mom and Dad, the whole shebang."

Dipper turns the car off and steps out. He opens the door and slides into the backseat, looking at Mabel with hope and shock in his eyes.

"Mabel."

Mabel grabs Dipper and pulls him into a hug, all but choking him with the strength of her embrace. Dipper wraps his arms around Mabel and buries himself in her neck. The twins sit silently as the rain continues pouring, not caring about the chill and the mist coming into the car. Mabel rocks back and forth as she keeps her iron grip around Dipper, never wanting to be parted with him again. As the fury of sadness dies down, Mabel loosens her grip on Dipper. He moves away, staring into her eyes with love.

"Dipper… I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mabel. I've always loved you. I just… I thought I hurt you… they said you were getting your life back to normal… and I didn't want to screw it up again."

"No… I thought… I screwed you up."

"So… seven years… could have been solved with a chat."

Dipper laughs sadly, realizing how everything fell apart because of his silence. Mabel kisses her twin, holding his face towards hers. Dipper grabs ahold of Mabel's arms and pulls her deeper into the embrace. Mabel's nails dig along the edges of Dipper's face, and he trembles in relief as he holds Mabel. Dipper slides a caring hand down Mabel's back, and Mabel holds her brother's neck. The twins part, staring into each other's souls.

"Dipper… I never stopped thinking… I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm the idiot who listened to Mom and Dad. I… I thought I hurt you… I thought you needed space. To get back to normal."

"Fuck normal. Normal's overrated. Shoot normal in the face with a loaded twenty-two."

Dipper chuckles in pained relief as Mabel breathes in the smell of Dipper's cologne, savoring the aroma of her brother. With her heart's burning dying down, Mabel remembers that there is a church filled with her friends and family, all wondering where the bride has fled to.

"Dipper… we have to go back. I need to… I need to tell them."

Dipper moves away and nods. Mabel fiddles with the large, clumsy dress as she tries to move about.

"I've… I've got some clothes in the back."

"Yeah… I should change."

Dipper leaves the vehicle and goes towards the trunk. Dipper finds an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of slacks in the back. He returns and hands the clothing over to Mabel.

"Thank you."

Dipper returns to the front seat as Mabel dresses in the back, shoving the awkward dress into the corner. Dipper turns the keys and the car spotters on.

"You ready?" Dipper asks. Mabel nods and takes a deep breath, ready to face the judgment of her family and friends. Dipper turns back down the road, moving onto the highway.

"What do we do after this?" Dipper asks.

"I… I'm going to get some of my things… I… I want to move in… with you."

"Okay."

"Ugh… so stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Mabel, you aren't dumb… we just ended up in a dumb situation… everyone got dragged into this crazy shithole."

"Th… thank you. I love you… it just took me too long to notice."

"It's… it took me a while too… I guess… seeing you ready to walk down the aisle… like… like seeing the final nail in the coffin… I couldn't stand it."

"Well, I guess it's sort of a good thing. You being a whiny, pathetic derp-for-brains."

"Yeah." Dipper says with a laugh.

"So… why'd your friend get you that goofy locket thing?"

"Oh… that doofus sort of knew that I was sort of 'pining' for a girl. Get it?"

"Ha-ha." Mabel says sarcastically.

"And I told him… well, I asked him what I should do. I told him that telling her might make everything awesome, or completely fuck up her life. He told me it's best to let her be happy. Then the cheesy dipshit made that good luck charm for me."

"So it really is a good luck charm?"

"Yeah. I guess it finally worked."

Mabel laughs as the twins head back towards Piedmont. It's nearly an hour and a half later once Dipper returns to the church. Many of the extended family has left, not willing to stand around for people they don't know well enough. Greg's car is still there, along with his parents' car. Dipper pulls up to the church as the sky begins to clear. Mabel takes a deep breath before she opens the door, ready to step into the hectic mess that she made. The doors fling open and the twins' parents run out.

"Mabel, where the hell have you been?" the twins' father says. Mabel ignores the two as she continues into the church. They follow their daughter in as she takes in the sight of what's left of the crowd. Mabel's friends look at her worriedly, wondering just what went wrong. Greg's family glares at her with anger in their eyes, judging her for hurting the person they love. Greg looks up, eyes red and veiny, and swallows. Mabel takes a deep breath as she walks over, taking a seat opposite Greg.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Greg's mother says.

"Do you have any idea what you put him through? You daffy bi-"

"Shut up!… just, enough. Stop it." Greg says. He turns towards Mabel, looking for an answer. Mabel chokes slightly as she begins to speak.

"Greg… I… I shouldn't have gone through with this… I shouldn't have led you on. I… I couldn't see what I wanted… and I dragged you into this shit with me… I don't deserve you, Greg. You're awesome… here."

Mabel removes the ring on her finger. She extends her open palm towards Greg, who takes the ring back. He nods towards Mabel, swallowing as he tries to calm the pain in his chest. Mabel stands and walks away, averting her eyes from the judgmental stares and questioning gazes.

"Mabel, are you alright?" Laura asks.

"Yeah… I know now. Goodbye Laura. I'll try to call, and chat, and whatnot."

"You're… not staying in Piedmont?"

"No. No, I'm not."

Mabel gives her friends hugs before walking towards the door. Her parents and Stan wait, staring in wonder and shock at Mabel's decision.

"Mom, Dad. I'll see you later. I love you guys." Mabel says before giving her parents a hug. She turns towards her great uncle and gives him a hug, and the awkward older man pats her on the back, not sure about what to do in the situation.

"I'll always leave a place for you at the Shack."

"Thanks. I'll see you."

Mabel parts with her family, waving goodbye one last time as she walks out the door. Her parents and great uncle walk outside to see Mabel getting into the car, which they now realize is Dipper's vehicle. Mabel leans into Dipper's shoulder and closes her eyes. Dipper turns towards his family with a blank gaze. He turns the car on and begins driving away, leaving his family to figure out what Mabel's choice truly means.

"Just keep driving. I'll get my things later."

"Alright. It's a bit of a drive back to my place. You want to get a hotel or something?"

"No… just want to go home. And home's where you are."

Dipper smiles warmly as he pulls onto the highway. Mabel moves away and looks in the mirror, watching her home pass out of sight. She turns back to Dipper, who smiles from ear to ear, happier than she's seen him in many years. The hunch in his back has straightened and his sullen eyes have become brighter than ever before.

"I'm never letting go of you again, Dipper. That's a promise."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
